


Calming Effect

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is sweet, Dean is sad, M/M, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a hard time after Hell, Cas helps him the only way he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet story that came to mind. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

The first time Dean and Cas hold hands it’s in the middle of the night. Sam is asleep and Dean can’t turn his mind off. He’s thinking of Hell and what he had to do there. He can’t close his eyes without seeing it all over again. 

Cas can feel him hurting through the bond. He knows what Dean is thinking about. Quietly, he walks over to the bed and sits down next to Dean’s stretched out body. Dean doesn’t say anything, in reality if feels good to have Cas so close. 

Slowly, Cas moves his hand closer to Dean’s until their fingers barely touch. Dean is fully aware of what’s happening. His heart beating fast. Cas slowly moves his hand over Dean’s and their fingers entwine. 

Dean closes his eyes as his mind quiets down. Visions of Hell gone, replace with calm thoughts flowing from Cas through the bond. 

Dean finally sleeps, with the warmth of his Angel next to him and thought of Angels in his mind.


End file.
